A Day of Meeting and Chaos
by Teia90
Summary: The Yu Yu cast meet a new person. She seems to know who everyone is, but know one knows her. Who is this person? What does she want? I don't know...
1. Chaos on the bus

' ' - Thoughts/telepathy   
[ ] - side notes  
  
If there are the little ' ' thingies, and it says after that someone said, it means that person is using telepathy. If it just says whoever thought, then the person is thinking. And I made Hiei do some things he would never do...Please, R&R. Thanx!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
Chaos on the bus  
**  
Teia was basically your average 13-year-old girl. Basically. It'll take a while to explain, so on with the story, I guess. Well, anyway, Teia was short, had long, black hair, and her eyes were pitch black. But in the moonlight, strangely, her eyes seemed to turn silver. She had medium-sized bangs, and on each side of her face, she had long strands of hair, somewhat like a red-haired boy we all know. So, Teia was new at her school, so she didn't know anyone...at least she thought she didn't. On her first day of school, she got up at 3:00 in the morning, as usual, took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, got all ready, and, well, waited around until it was time to go to school, because it was only 4:00 in the morning.  
  
Teia looked at her new schedule and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh, man, I still have 4 hours until school starts?! Aaww. Oh well, guess I'll play video games."  
  
She was reaching for the controller for her PS2 when she thought, 'Hmm, maybe I could...nah, don't wanna wake mom up.' So she turned on her PS2 and played for basically 3 and a half hours. And guess what game she was playing? Yu Yu Hakusho! [Is there a Yu Yu Hakusho game for PS2? Whatever, Teia had one.] Right when Teia turned her PS2 off, her mom called, "TEIA, YOUR RIDE'S HERE!"  
  
"OKAY MOM!" Teia got her stuff, went outside, and stared. 'A bus? I'm going on a bus?! Aaww, I hope it's clean.' She slowly, slowly, walked to the bus.  
  
The driver shouted, "HURRY UP, KID! GET ON THE FRICKIN' BUS ALREADY OR I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YA! COME ON NOW!"  
  
Teia was shocked and stopped for a second, but then started running toward the bus. When she got on, there were a lot of people, but there was one face that really stood out. "Kurama?!"  
  
"Hmm?" A red-haired boy looked up. "Yes? Um...do I know you?"  
  
"Nope, but I know you!"  
  
"Obviously. So, how do you know me?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
A voice came from out of nowhere, "Who's your new friend?"  
  
"Is that...Hiei?!" Teia said shocked. She slowly turned around and saw a short guy with spiky black hair with a jagged white streak, a headband, and blood red eyes.  
  
"It IS you! Whoa, this is just getting too freaky."  
  
"Do I know you?" Hiei asked with a weird look on his face.  
  
"No, but apparently, she knows us." Kurama got really quiet, pondering over how Teia knew them.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing on a school bus? I thought you didn't go to school."  
  
Hiei just grumbled and walked past Teia to sit next to Kurama.  
  
The driver was starting to get really impatient and yelled, "COME ON, KID. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? TAKE YOUR SEAT ALREADY! Jeez."  
  
Just so you know, Teia has a LOT of sarcasm in her voice in this part. "Aaww, is the driver getting annoyed by a little girlie? Come on, I thought the driver was supposed to be a big, tough manly-man."  
  
"SIT DOWN BY YOUR FRIEND BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!"  
  
"Well that's not very nice, is it?"  
  
By now, everyone was quiet and basically everyone was watching the scene between Teia and the driver.  
  
Hiei was watching this. "Hmm, isn't this interesting, Kurama? Kurama? Hello, earth to Kurama, is anyone home?" He was waving his hand in front of Kurama's face, but Kurama didn't do anything. He just sat there, staring.  
  
Teia heard Hiei and looked over at them. "Huh?" She knew what was coming so she covered her ears.  
  
Hiei took one really deep breath and shouted right in Kurama's ear, "HEY KURAMA! ARE YOU DEAD?!"  
  
Everyone on the bus practically went deaf because Hiei was so loud, except for Teia, who had plugged her ears, Hiei, who shouted it, and Kurama, who the shout had been directed to but had been in dreamland, or wherever he was.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Kurama looked around and saw everyone but Teia and Hiei groaning and covering their ears.  
  
One of the kids suddenly yelled, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'VE GONE DEAF! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Teia went up to the kid who said that and smacked him to make him stop yelling. "Oh, shut up, you are NOT deaf."  
  
"Ooooooowwwww, what'd ya do that for? Huh? Oh, I guess I'm not deaf after all."  
  
All of the other people on the bus started yelling too. Stuff like, "AAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M DEAF!"  
  
Teia went around hitting everyone to make them stop yelling.  
  
"Shut. Up. You. Are. NOT. DEAF!"  
  
She went all around hitting everyone until she came to Hiei and Kurama. She paused for a second. "Oh, why not?"  
  
Hiei looked up. "Oh, why not what?"  
  
Teia started hitting Hiei on the head many times.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Please. Ow. Ow. Stop. Ow. Ow. Ow. That. Ooowww. Please. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. STOP IT!!!"  
  
Teia got startled and stopped. "Sorry, Hiei. I couldn't help maself."  
  
"Hey, why didn't you hit Kurama too?"  
  
"I like him better than I like you. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Oooohhh, you like Kurama." Hiei taunted.  
  
"OH SHUT UP! I DO **NOT** LIKE KURAMA! Well, I like him, but not like that! I don't know why, Kurama, but you just became my all time favorite out of your group."  
  
"Hm. And who is my group?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"Weeelll," Teia said. "Your main group is you, Hiei, Yusuke, and big, dumb, Kuwabaka. A..."  
  
"Hey!" A voice came from outside the bus. "I heard someone in here say my name!"  
  
Teia looked toward the front of the bus because she, Hiei, and Kurama were at the back. She looked startled. "Yu...Yu...Yu...Yu..."  
  
"Is something wrong?" The kid asked as he got on the bus.  
  
"Yeah, somethin' is wrong, Urameshi," another voice said. "Some girl called me dumb for no reason! And she made fun of my name!"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Kuwabara, you idiot," Yusuke said.  
  
"You too, Kuwabara? Ugh, she called you dumb because you are dumb," Teia said. "'Tis that simple."  
  
"The girl's right, Kuwabara," Hiei agreed.  
  
"Uh...bu...bu...bu...wha...bu...but, you don't even know her! How can you take her side?!"  
  
"Oh, I know her. I just don't know her name."  
  
"Well then, who is she?"  
  
"She's Kurama's new girlfriend," Hiei said. "Don't make fun of her because Kurama might get mad and kick your ass."  
  
"Huh?! Oh, uh, sorry about that, uh...wait, what's your name?"  
  
"Ugh! HIIIIIIEEEEEIIIII!!!"  
  
"What?" Hiei looked up and saw a fist coming at him at an extremely fast speed. "Holy sh...!" In the next instant, Hiei was on the floor of the bus, twitching. Teia was standing over him with her arm out.  
  
"If anyone calls Kurama my boyfriend or me Kurama's girlfriend, I will **seriously** hurt them way worse than I hurt Hiei. I barely touched Hiei and he fell down. HAHAHAHAHA! WEAKLINGS!" She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops." Teia stood there for a while with her hand still over her mouth and saw everyone staring at her and looking at her with weird expressions on their faces. She uncovered her mouth and continued. "I know Hiei and he is my friend, I guess. Well, he's not my friend yet, but I still know him, and he's cool!"  
  
Everything got quiet and everyone was still. Then Yusuke decided to break the unnerving silence. "Okay, I won't call you and Kurama boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"I agree, I won't do that ever," Kuwabara said, shaking his head.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Do I have to tell you?" Teia asked with a childish tone in her voice.  
  
Kurama, who had just been sitting there quietly said, "Yes, please do. I would very much like to know your name if we are to be..."  
  
Kuwabara decided to be a complete idiot and cut in. "Ooooohhhhh. If you are to be what? Hehehehe. Girlfriend and boyfriend? Oooohhh. Hahahaha."  
  
"Um, Kuwabara? Did you just hear what that girl said?" Kurama asked totally annoyed. "Did you hear yourself say that you won't call she and I girlfriend and boyfriend?" Kurama crossed his arms and turned away. "Humph. Go ahead and hit him as hard as you would like."  
  
"Huh? Hit who...? You aren't talking to me, are you?" Kuwabara stupidly realized.  
  
"Wow, you got something right for a change," Teia said, but Kuwabara didn't know who it was and looked around wildly.  
  
Teia charged to the front of the bus and got ready for a punch.  
  
Kuwabara finally decided to turn around, but when he turned around, he didn't see anybody there, except for the other kids. The reason Teia wasn't there was because she had jumped over Kuwabara. He tried to turn around again, but too late. Just as Hiei recovered, he heard a loud punch and a lot of groans from various kids on the bus and saw Kuwabara fly across the bus and make a huge dent in the back.  
  
"What was that?" Hiei asked, rubbing a huge bump on his head.  
  
Kurama replied, "That girl hit Kuwabara even harder than she hit you."  
  
"What? She didn't hit me with her hardest? Ow, that one hurt! A lot!" Hiei said, wincing as he gently tried to fix the bump on his head.  
  
"Of course it did," Teia said.  
  
O.O "Okay then, forget that I said Kurama might kick some ass if you made fun of this girl."  
  
"Thank you, Hiei."  
  
"Mhm. This girl will kick some ass if you make fun of her."  
  
"HIIIIEEEEIIII!!" Teia was staring straight ahead of her, basically making it staring at Kuwabara [Eeewww, you wouldn't find me staring at Kuwabara! Uh-uh. No Way EVER!] and not looking to either side.  
  
"Uh oh!" Hiei hurried to get on the other side of Kurama. "Hide me!"  
  
"Tch. I wasn't gonna hurt you, Hiei. Hehe. I just wanted to see what you'd do if I did that again. Hahahaha. Sorry! Well, Hiei," She said as she looked to him, "you are right. I will kick some serious ass if you ever, ever, make fun of me."  
  
Hiei telepathically sent Kurama a message. 'Is she a...demon? Because if she is, then I'd hate to have to face her in a battle. Of course I'd be victorious, but I'm pretty sure I'd have some serious injuries.'  
  
"Hmm?" Teia looked towards Kurama and Hiei. She walked up to Hiei before Kurama could reply. She whispered in Hiei's ear so that no one else could hear. "Yes, Hiei, I am a demon. No, you probably wouldn't be victorious. And if you would please, stop sending telepathic messages." Then she said out loud, "Thank you!"   
  
Hiei was startled, but before he could do anything, Yusuke said, "Whoa! How did you make Kuwabara fly across the bus leaving a huge dent? And in one hit too! Wow!"  
  
"I have my ways," Teia said.  
  
"Now I really want to know your name. I'm Yusuke!" Yusuke was smiling with his arm outstretched for a handshake.  
  
Teia ignored this and said, "Yes, I know who you are. I'm the one on here who said your name."  
  
"Whoa! How'd you know?"  
  
"Again, I have my ways...and my sources."  
  
"Okaaaayyy, so what's your name?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Oh, come on. Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to. Plllbbbttt." [Just so you know, that plllbbbttt is a raspberry]  
  
"Oh, now that's immature."  
  
"So? I am younger than you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know all!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"So, how do you know?"  
  
"I just do!"  
  
"Okay, so how old am I?" By now Yusuke had stopped smiling because it was hurting his face and he took his arm back in because it was getting tired.  
  
"You were 14 when you died. And I'm 13, so I'm younger than you."  
  
Yusuke gasped in surprise. "How did you...? Did Kurama or Hiei tell you?"  
  
"No way! I just met them!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Now Kurama decided to join the conversation. "Apparently, she knows all of us. I don't know how, she just does."  
  
The bus driver was just staring at the group when he so conveniently realized that it was 8:30. "Holy sh...! Hey kids! You're either on the bus or off. Get goin'! You guys are already late for your first day of school!"  
  
Yusuke tried to lug Kuwabara's heavy body out of the bus since he was still out cold. "C'mon Kuwabara, wakey, wakey." He slapped Kuwabara and shook him around. Since Kuwabara didn't get up, Yusuke decided that he could only wake Kuwabara in one way. "Hey, Kuwabara, a little kitty's in danger."  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara instantly sat up. "I have to go save that poor kitty!" He looked around and saw everybody staring at him. He looked to the side and saw Yusuke trying to stifle his laughter. "Now that's just cold, Urameshi, that's just cold."  
  
"What? I had to do something to get you up, and I got you up," Yusuke said through his laughter. "It works! Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Are you kids on or off?" The bus driver was getting pretty mad. "Make up your minds NOW!"  
  
"We're off," Yusuke said. "Let's go Kuwabara." Yusuke and Kuwabara got off the bus. Kuwabara was feeling his head to feel the bump on it that was even bigger than Hiei's. And to top that off, his back was aching too.  
  
So, Yusuke and Kuwabara left Teia with Hiei, Kurama, and everyone else on the bus.

* * *

What's gonna happen next? I bet everyone out there reading this is dying to know. I already basically have the whole story. ...Umm.........again, R&R Pleeze! 


	2. Battle with the driver

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Battle with the Driver  
  
I need a Disclaimer, don't I? Whoops, I forgot to put it in the first Chapter, so I'll put it in now. Be warned, this was written after I finished writing the fic. Some characters in the disclaimer are from later in the fic. Also, 'tis long and 'tis nonsense...kinda. But please, continue reading. Skip the disclaimer and head to the chapter if you want...  
  
Disclaimer: Teia: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. I own some of the YYH books, though...and I really wish I owned Kurama... Kurama...  
  
Kurama: O.O Is she always like this?  
  
Rika: No. She's never like this. Hey lady! ::Whistles::  
  
Teia: ::starts drooling::  
  
Rika: Ewww...TEIA! ::Snaps in Teia's face::  
  
Teia: Kurama...  
  
Rika: A little help here?  
  
Jojo: Hey Hiei, wanna gang up on her?  
  
Hiei: ::evil grin::  
  
Jojo: I take that as a yes. OK.  
  
Hiei & Jojo: ::shoot fire at Teia::  
  
Teia: ::unaffected and on fire:: ...   
  
Kurama: O.O Damn, Hiei, put her out! ...::Quietly:: So her name's Teia...  
  
Hiei: You put her out. She made me look like a damn fool.  
  
Rika: No need. I got it. ::Shoots a steady stream of water at Teia::  
  
Hiei: Damn. Baka water demon.  
  
Rika: What?!  
  
Kurama: Stop! We need to get Teia out of her trance so we can finish this fic.  
  
Jojo: Hey Kurama, you do it. She'll probably do anything you say.  
  
Kurama: Alright. ::Walks up to Teia:: Hey, Teia.  
  
Teia: ::snaps wide awake and completely aware:: Yes, Kurama-sama?  
  
Hiei: Good Lord.  
  
Teia: ::Glare:: What did you want me to do, Kurama-sama?  
  
Kurama: Ummm...just finish the disclaimer...  
  
Teia: I'm not done?  
  
Kurama: No. Don't you remember, you wanted to say something else?  
  
Teia: No...bad memory.........Oh yeah! OK. All YYH characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own this fic, myself, and my two best friends...did that come out right?  
  
Rika & Jojo: O.O  
  
Rika: Damn, Teia, we don't belong to you.  
  
Kurama: ...maybe you ought to reword it a little.  
  
Teia: 'K. My two best friends' characters belong to me. The characters, OK? Not them.  
  
Hiei: Finally. We can get on with this goddamn fiction and finish it.  
  
Teia: Are you asking for trouble?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Teia: You are, aren't you?  
  
Hiei: ::sarcastically:: Oh no. Of course not.  
  
Teia & Hiei: ::now arguing::  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Rika: Ummm...well ignore them, just read the fic.  
  
Jojo: And pleeze review.  
  
Rika & Jojo: Thanx! 

* * *

The driver was getting impatient and said, "You! Girlie! Sit down by your boyfriend so we can go already!"  
  
"Grrrrr." Teia was standing there with her head down and her fists clenched. "Do you seriously want to die?" Teia was fuming. "You heard what I said, didn't you? You saw what I did to Hiei and that imbecile, right?"  
  
"I heard you and saw you crystal clear," the driver said. "You want to challenge me? Okay then, bring it on!"  
  
Various kids around the bus were saying things like, "Oh man! That girl's gonna get creamed!" and "Come on girl! Don't do it! Everyone who has challenged the driver went to the hospital!" [Hmmm...wouldn't he get fired? Oh well! My fic! Teachers/Drivers don't get sent to the hospital if they hurt students...for now.]  
  
"It's okay!" Teia said. "I won't get creamed, and I won't get sent to the hospital! Bring it on, Mr. Driver!"  
  
"Send her a telepathic message for me, Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"Send it yourself. That girl read my telepathy. Maybe you can try to reach her." Hiei was sitting in his seat with his knees up to his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. [I know, Hiei would never do that]  
  
"Fine." 'Hello?' Kurama said.  
  
"Huh?" Teia got still. 'Kurama!'  
  
'Yes, it's me. I need to tell you something.'  
  
'Okay, go ahead.'  
  
'Good luck.'  
  
'Thanks, I think. Um, how did you access my telepathy, Kurama?'  
  
'Hiei told me that you read his telepathy sooo...'  
  
'Oh, I see. Well, I'm a demon.'  
  
'Yes, I can see that. Uh, what are your powers other than telepathy?'  
  
'Hmph. You'll see. And I could be a human and have telepathy.'  
  
'That's true, but...' Kurama was cut off by the driver.  
  
"Hey! What's a matter, girlie? Scared?" The driver taunted.  
  
"Hmm?" Teia looked at the driver and suddenly realized what was happening. 'Oh yeah!' She thought. "Not at all! Come on!"  
  
"I'll let you start."  
  
"Thanks, but that'll be your doom," Teia said. She waved her hand and everyone on the bus but Teia, the driver, Kurama, and Hiei froze.  
  
"So that is your power," Kurama said. "Interesting."  
  
"What?" Hiei said. "She did this? She froze everyone except for her friends and her challenger?"  
  
Teia looked at Hiei in surprise. "Nice to know you think of me as your friend, Hiei." She looked back at the driver. "Actually, I was trying to freeze everyone, but I can't freeze demons, so apparently, the driver is a demon as well. Show your true form, Mr. Bus Driver!"  
  
"Mehehehe. I'll be glad to." The driver suddenly turned into a big, ugly, really bad-smelling monster.  
  
"Whew, you stink! Seriously! Hey, Kurama!"  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"I actually have a couple more tricks up my sleeve. Just watch." [Whoa! More tricks mean more powers! I'm giving this girl too many abilities! Whoops! I'm interrupting the story. Let's get back now.]  
  
"More?!" Hiei couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "This girl is indeed interesting."  
  
'This girl has over two powers.' The driver thought. 'I better be careful and finish this quick...Aw, who am I kiddin'? I can't make it quick! This girl might have over two powers, but I bet she's weak.'  
  
"You guys should be careful!" Teia warned. "Let's go outside. You might ruin the bus, Big-ugly."  
  
"Good, let's go outside. But, you know, I really don't appreciate the big- ugly."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Teia said. "Come on Kurama, you too Hiei."  
  
"Alright," Kurama and Hiei said.  
  
The four went outside the bus and into the frozen neighborhood.  
  
"Did you freeze the whole world?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Just about," Teia said. "It was the only way we could battle without being interrupted by something coming in this way. For example, a plane coming in from Africa. It could come in while we were battling and..."  
  
"Quit stalling and let's go!" The, uh, monster ex-bus driver said.  
  
"Let's go. You want me to start off? I'll start off." It started getting really windy. "Aaaahhh, that's better. All right!" Teia started levitating in the air. [Aaaahhhh!!!!! Am I stealing Jin's powers? I think I'm stealing Jin's powers! I didn't mean to! I just kept writing and writing and besides, wind is supposed to be my element and...Aaaahhhh! Oops, I'm interrupting the story again. I'm sorry. Now let's get back.]  
  
"Oh, you want to play that way, do you? Hahahahahaha!" The ex-bus driver sprouted wings on his back. "Lets go."  
  
"Ugh. Will you two stop saying let's go and fight already? I mean, come on. You two are just stalling," Hiei sounded annoyed.  
  
"This isn't your fight, Hiei," Kurama said. He got quiet again and just stared at the fight.  
  
Teia decided to see what was in the ex-bus driver's mind right about now. 'Hahahahahahaha. How should I beat this demon girl up?' He thought. 'Hmm, I know! I'll use my strongest attack! The fiery Wing of the Phoenix! Gotta be careful around a demon with more than two powers. Hahahahaha! The Wing of the Phoenix will burn that girl to ashes!' "You first," He said.  
  
"Right." Teia waved her arms forward, but nothing happened. Then the wind got stronger, but not by much.  
  
Kurama saw the fake look of it didn't work on Teia's face, but didn't know it was fake. 'Oh, man,' Kurama thought. 'It didn't work?'  
  
'Kurama, don't you know that look is fake?' Teia said. 'Of course it worked.'  
  
'Huh?' Kurama was surprised that she contacted him during a battle. 'What are you planning?'  
  
'Big-ugly here basically told me his plan,' Teia said. 'He's gonna use a fire-based Phoenix wing attack or somethin' like that.'  
  
'Huh? But you just fueled his fire.'  
  
'I know, but I'm not dumb. Behind that wind is a huge tidal wave. The wind is carrying the water above the town, so no one will get hurt. Tell Hiei not to come near. I know that the water won't hurt him, but he has to stay away, you too Kurama.'  
  
'But won't you be hurt by the water?'  
  
'No. I have a very powerful shield. And if that doesn't work...' Teia was silent for a moment. 'Well, I will also have a separate force field around me and Big-Ugly so no one will get hurt except for him when the tidal wave hits. Don't tell Hiei anything about this. I want him to see just how powerful I am. If anyone attempts to come near me and Big-Ugly, my force field will knock them back. And please, tell Hiei nothing, you got that? NOTHING.'  
  
'Okay,' Kurama said. 'I sure hope you know what you are doing.'  
  
'Don't worry,' Teia said, 'of course I know what I'm doing...Holy sh...I gotta go! He's comin' right for me with his big attack!' During this conversation, Teia had been dodging many of Big-Ugly's minor attacks.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!" Big-Ugly suddenly burst out laughing. "You will never escape this attack! Wing of the Phoenix!"  
  
"It's coming," Teia said in a singsong voice.  
  
"What?!" Big-Ugly said. "What's coming?"  
  
"Keep up that attack and you'll find out." Teia made the wind even stronger.  
  
"Ahahahahaha! Hey thanks for fuelin' my flame. Hahahahaha! Now I'll be unstoppable!"  
  
"Psh, I'm not dumb," Teia said and luckily for her, Big-Ugly didn't hear her.  
  
Instead, Big-Ugly heard a rumbling sound. "The Earth quakes in fear! The Earth is afraid of me! Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
"You are so dumb!" Teia said. "The Earth isn't afraid of you, and it most certainly isn't quaking in fear."  
  
"What? I don't get it," Hiei said. "I don't get this Earth thing. Do you know what they are talking about, Kurama?" Hiei looked at Kurama, but Kurama was in his own little world again. "There you go again, Kurama, off in your own little world. What is that rumbling anyway?"  
  
"It's a tidal wave, made by this girl. Don't go near them Hiei, it's dangerous," Kurama quietly said. He was still staring at the battle. "She told me all about her plan. She said she was..."  
  
"So you knew about this all along? And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
'She sent me a telepathic message, Hiei. I know you were trying to listen in. She was able to block you out somehow.'  
  
'WHAT?! Yes I was trying to listen in! But how did she block me out? ... So, what's her plan?'  
  
'Sorry, Hiei, can't tell you.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I promised'  
  
'Fine! I'll just go ask her myself!'  
  
"Hiei, no!" Kurama yelled out after Hiei. Hiei ran towards Teia and Big- Ugly, but suddenly stopped short, and in quite an awkward position.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei, I can't let you in here," Teia said.  
  
"Why not?" Hiei was struggling to get inside the force field. "I want to know your plan! Let me in!"  
  
"No, Hiei, you'll get hurt!" Teia used her wind and flung Hiei back next to Kurama. The world was still frozen. One boy, however, wasn't. "What happened? ... Huh?" Yusuke heard a rumbling sound and looked up. "What's that rumbling sound? ... Whoa! It's that girl from the bus! She's...flying?!" Yusuke ran over to that spot as quickly as he could. "HIEI! KURAMA!" Hiei looked over to Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke?! What are you doing here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, and why aren't you frozen?" Kurama looked away from the battle to Yusuke.  
  
"What's going on, you guys?" Yusuke asked. "And why is that girl flying?"  
  
"She'll explain it to you when she defeats the bus driver," Kurama said.  
  
"WHOA! That's the bus driver?!" Yusuke was completely shocked. "Sure doesn't look like him!"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke, that's the bus driver," Kurama said. "Now just watch."  
  
Big-Ugly was getting closer and closer with his fire attack. Teia made the wind much stronger.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to the wind? Why'd it get stronger all of a sudden?" Yusuke was almost knocked back.  
  
"Just watch." Kurama was calm and he wasn't struggling against the wind at all, yet he didn't get blown away.  
  
"Hahaha! Are you trying to slow me down? Pathetic!" Big-Ugly said.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not." Teia said and a huge tidal wave appeared.  
  
"Water?!" Hiei looked up at the wave floating above the town. "How's it able to stay up? I thought she only had power over wind, not water."  
  
"She'll explain afterwards," Kurama said.  
  
"Water?!" Big-Ugly was shocked. "You never said you were a water demon!"  
  
"I'm not!" Teia said.  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Ha! I'm not telling! Plllbbbttt!"  
  
The tidal wave was on them in a flash.  
  
"The girl!" Hiei said. "She's in trouble too!"  
  
"Just watch." Kurama seemed very confident.  
  
Once the tidal wave hit, it only stayed inside one area.  
  
"How come it's not going anywhere?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's obviously a force field, idiot," Hiei said. "Wow, this girl has complete mastery over her wind. It's good, but it's not all that great."  
  
Once the water was completely gone, you could see Teia, with a light orb around her, and Big-Ugly, lying on the ground, face down. Teia slowly dropped to the ground and walked towards Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, hi Yusuke!" Teia looked around at the quiet group. "What?" Teia was getting uncomfortable with the silence. "...Oh yeah! Thanks for the luck, Kurama!"  
  
"Kurama gave you good luck?" Yusuke asked. "Ooooh..." Yusuke stopped himself from finishing. "Sorry! Sorry! I won't do it again!"  
  
"You better not!" Teia said.

* * *

How'd you all like that? I hope you did like it. You better have liked it! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!! O.O Eheh. Uh...never mind that. You can get annoyed by Kurama saying 'Just watch' too many times. It annoyed me after a while. Heh...R&R pleeze! Thanx! 


End file.
